When Worlds Collide
by nanamika
Summary: The TARDIS always takes The Doctor where he needs to go. So what is he doing in Howls Castle?
1. In Which a Large Blue Box Appears

"Don't be frightened Markl, maybe if we keep quiet and stay still it will go away." Sophie whispered from under the workbench.

"Oh, what an unusual, blue box." Commented Granny Witch.

The box in question had just materialized in Sophie's living room. The castles inhabitants were cowered in various hiding places. Sophie, the bench, Markl, behind the woodpile with Granny and Heen. Calcifer did his best to appear as a normal fire. Just then, Howl came clomping down the stairs in his nightshirt and slippers.

"G'morning love." He said, pecking Sophie on the cheek, oblivious to her terrified expression. He then addressed the rest of the room. "Isn't it wonderful to see me?" Nobody said anything. He continued. "Calcifer, I'm going to need hot water for my-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU LET IN THIS TIME!"

"I am not quite sure." Sophie squeaked.

Calcifer crackled angrily. "I didn't LET it in! It just APPEARED!" Howl tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"How odd." He reached out a knuckle and rapped smartly on the box. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

To everyone's surprise a woman's voice responded, "Sorry! Just a minute." There was a creak and a man emerged wearing a bow tie and a funny tasseled hat.

"Hello, pilgrims!" He grinned expectantly but his face fell when he saw them. "We've landed wrong!" He yelled back. "Again!" He added. A red haired woman peeked her face out.

"When and where are we then?"

The man gazed around, "certainly not the Mayflower, that's for sure."

Howl looked as if he might implode any minute. These people had waltzed into his castle with whatever a police box was and were now completely ignoring him. "WHO ARE YOU?"

The man took out a narrow, silver thing with green on the end and was now waving it around. It was obvious it was some type of scanner. The scanner made a strange whirring sound and he looked at the side. " This place has off-the charts readings, Amy, come have a gander." The woman hopped over and peered over his shoulder, nodding enthusiastically.

"I said, WHO ARE YOU!"

The man continued scanning and started speaking at rapid fire pace. "I'm The Doctor, she's Amy. She's the pretty one; I'm the smart one. Just kidding! Were both very smart and pretty only I more so. This is my sonic screwdriver; this is my fez, that's the TARDIS. Don't ask what it means. I'm not going to explain it. Who are you?" He attempted to scan Calcifer.

"Hey! Watch it!" Calcifer was not in the mood to be prodded with strange objects.

Amy gasped. "That fire just spoke." The Doctor looked at his screwdriver again.

"It's some sort of non-terrestrial being. A..." He looked again. "Fire demon."

"S'cuse me." Howl cut in. "I'm Howl. This is Sophie, Markl, Heen, and Granny Witch. That's Calcifer."

"Uh-huh, where are we?"

"The moving castle."

"What exactly makes it a _moving _castle?

Howl opened the front door on green. "Come and see."

The two time travelers stepped out and found they were gliding along, hundreds of feet from the ground.

"Fascinating, what makes it move? A motor?"

"I do!" Shouted Calcifer from the fireplace. "They work me to the bone flying this place!"

" Oh, shut up!" Cried Sophie, finally finding her voice. "We do plenty for you!" The Doctor inhaled deeply.

"Quite impressive. Although I don't believe were on Earth. He turned to Sophie, "what planet are we on?"

"I'm sorry, what's a planet?"

The Doctor nudged Amy and whispered something to her. They went back inside where they continued to interrogate the family.

"Where does this door lead?"

"At least tell us what country were in."

The Doctor inspected Howl and Markl's bench. " I take it you do magic?" Howl beamed.

"I'm the Great Wizard Pendragon." The Doctor adopted a blank stare of unknowingness. He tried again. "Sorcerer Jenkins? Horrible Howl?"

"Well, I know who you are now!" The Doctor chirped brightly in a fake cheery voice. In reality, he still had no idea.

"I beg your pardon." Sophie said quietly. "Why did you come here?" Both The Doctor and Amy's smiles melted off.

"Our friend, her husband, is missing." The Doctor settled into the chair by the hearth and propped up his feet. "We've been tracking him for about a week. He was on the Mayflower, that's a boat, last time we checked but the TARDIS took us here." He turned. "If the TARDIS always takes me where I need to go, where is Rory?"


	2. In Which Things Are Explained

** Howl's Moving Castle belongs to Diana Wynne Jones, the movie belongs Hayao Miyazaki. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

"Look we don't know where your friend is!" Howl protested. "We don't even know who he is."

Amy grabbed her pretty, ginger ringlets in frustration. "His name is Rory and he's this tall and has light brown hair and blue eyes! He's funny and handsome and smart! What part of that don't you understand?"

Howl was quite taken aback but Sophie, being the motherly person she was, gently wrapped her arms around the hysterical woman. "We'll find him. Don't worry." She gave The Doctor a quizzical look. "What do you mean he's here?" The doctor sat on the table and Sophie had to bite back her disapproval. The Doctor didn't seem like a person you would tell off for taking a load off on the place you ate breakfast. He looked like he could flop down in the king's throne at seem perfectly at home.

"Well, I don't mean in the castle, that could happen though, mind you. It's more of the general area, the town we're in, say. Maybe even the country."

"The country!" Wailed Markl. Ingary was vast and sprawling. It would be near impossible to find an average sounding man in an area that large.

"Not to fret!" The Doctor proclaimed. "We have the TARDIS!" He opened the door and strange colored smoke poured out. "Blast. This trip's done one on her, should take a while to refuel. Looks like we're on foot." Everyone groaned, even Calcifer who knew all the traveling would cost him an awful lot of sleep.

"Speaking of, would you care to explain the TARDIS?" Howl suggested. The Doctor sighed as if he was about to go through a mandatory, tiring process that he had done many times before and would prefer to not say again.

"TARDIS stands for time and relative dimensions in space. Basically, it's a time machine and spaceship rolled into one. It's bigger on the inside and it's alive. Any questions?"

Everyone was still trying to figure out what he meant by "time machine" and "spaceship."

Amy, who had been poking around, suddenly came across the color wheel next to the door. "Hey, what're these for?"

"Oh! Please don't touch those!" Howl skidded across the room in an attempt to stop the curious assistant. It was to late, she had already opened the door to the flower shop.

"How is this possible? We were in the air before." The Doctor sauntered over and peered at it with her.

"Everything's possible in a wizards house." He said. "Looks like some kind of portal. Let's see where the rest of them go." So Howl watched hopelessly as they opened the yellow setting and stepped out into the valley of flowers and the green setting where they looked off the balcony again. When they got to black, Howl leaped forward and grabbed the doorknob. "That's quite enough, thank you." The Doctor stalked off looking dejected but soon recovered when he found out he could go in the TARDIS again. "All right, everybody in, quick. It won't move or anything but we can still track Rory's signal again." Sophie and Markl gaped as they entered but Howl and Granny Witch seemed unimpressed.

"It really is bigger on the inside, just like you said." Markl gasped, awed.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor yelled as he flipped various switches and tapped a dark screen. "So Howl, anything to say?"

"I say," said Howl. "If a castle can appear much bigger than it really is than a tiny, little box can be bigger. And I still haven't had my bath yet." He complained.

"Plenty of time for that later." The Doctor obviously didn't realize the importance of Howls daily grooming. "In the mean time, RORY!" He banged the screen roughly. "CAN YOU HEAR ME? TARDIS TO RORY! COME IN RORY WILLIAMS!" The screen blurred to life and the staticky image of a man appeared. He seemed frightened and miserable. He was slumped against a wall. When he heard The Doctors voice his face lit up and he held his hand to his mouth, speaking into it like a microphone.

"Oh thank god, it's you Doctor. Is Amy there?" She ran up to the screen and brushed it gently with her fingers.

"It's me. Please, tell us where you are."

"I don't know but Amy-

"I swear, we'll find you, where ever you are."

"Amy!"

"What?"

"There are these statue things, these angels. They have me. They seem to be stone but when I take my eyes off them, even for one second. They move." Amy and The Doctor grew white.

"The weeping angels." She hissed.

**Please, please, PLEASE review. Criticism (the constructive kind) is always appreciated.**


	3. In Which A Finding Spell Is Cast

**I know it's been much more than a week than I updated BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! I went to visit by grandparents and they live in a place that has neither internet connection nor functioning computer. I spent spring break under a rock. When I got home my own computer decided to be stupid and not work. So...yeah... Another reason is that I'm back in school although I am in the last quarter (Woo! Home stretch! Hang in there!) . Again, I don't own any characters here, that privilege goes to their respective owners blah blah blah. **

Upon exiting the TARDIS, Howl made a beeline for the bathroom where he shut himself for hours, primping and preening. When he appeared again cloaked in lilac scent and his most wizardly outfit (a purple and black jacket with a checkerboard pattern) he saw a very disturbing sight.

The Doctor was _cooking _on Calcifer.

He was making omelets. Sophie, Markl, Granny, Heen, and Amy all had one on their plates and were eating greedily. The Doctors lay untouched as he stood over the fire, flipping and shaping the egg into a semi circle. _I suppose that's for me. _He thought. Howl reached out with a plate and The Doctor, not noticing, flipped the pan. The omelet slid into Calcifers waiting mouth. It was quickly consumed with much gobbling and smacking.

"Fanks." Mumbled the fire demon with a full mouth.

"Ah, Howl!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Here." He handed Howl the frying pan. "You can make your breakfast now." The sorcerer stood, thunderstruck at the funny man who was now cutting orange wedges for everyone. _He's taking over my castle. _Howl was infuriated as he cracked his own eggs and chopped his own ham and grated his own cheese. Soon, he was at the table with his own omelet.

"Care for some oranges Howl?" The Doctor asked politely.

"I don't like oranges."

Sophie frowned but said nothing. Markl broke the silence.

"What're we going to do about Rory." He inquired.

"Well," The Doctor said as he sat down. "He was definitely near by, that's for sure. The problem is we don't exactly know which castle entrance he's near. Can you do finding spells?"

"Of course I can do finding spells!" Howl sputtered. "What kind of wizard do you think I am?"

"Then there's no time to loose!" The Doctor stood, his breakfast still uneaten. "You and you and you!" He pointed at Howl, Markl, and Sophie. "Get started on that charm! Amy, come help with the TARDIS." His assistant shoved the rest of the omelet in her mouth and followed him. Howl and Markl scrambled around the room, taking measurements, opening the front door to look out, and shouting certain things at each other. Sophie did as directed and scooped powdered gemstones into a bowl. It really reminded her of the time they moved into the hat shop.

"Oh, how exciting." Murmured Granny Witch.

Howl assembled all the materials on the bench. "I need an object that was strongly connected to him. Something small." Amy thrust out her left hand.

"Here, take my ring." She twisted it off her finger and pressed it in Howls palm. "Be careful with it."

"Thank you, I will." Howl then sprinkled some of the powder Sophie had prepared in each corner of the room. He opened the door and threw some off the balcony, then some out onto the valley and Market Chipping. He didn't bother to do the last setting. After that he put a pinch in each point of the pentagram he had drawn on the floor and placed the ring in the middle. "Ready everyone?" They all nodded and stood back. Howl placed his hands over the marking and began to mutter.

_Those who have stolen, show me the fruits of your labor._

_Those who have left, show me where you hide._

_That which has been taken captive, show me your captor._

_Those who have been prophesied to never return, return to me._

His hair rose high above his head and the tingling, electric sensation of magic ran through his body.

"Well?" The Doctor shifted his weight but looked quite fascinated. He had just appeared in time for the last line.

Howl stood up. "He's in Market Chipping, right on the edge of the Wastes."

"This country has wastes? How _cool _is that? Amy, how _cool_ is it?" The Doctor asked, amused.

"Very cool."

"The Witch of the Waste used to live there." Sophie supplied helpfully.

"Is that so?" Said The Doctor as he scanned around Howls pentagram. "What happened to her?" Sophie gestured to the old woman sitting by the fire.

"You're looking at her."

"Really? Than Howl isn't the only one with magical powers in this house?"

Sophie shook her head. "Wizard Sulliman sapped her of all her sorcery a year and a half ago. She's just a harmless old lady now."

"Who's Wizard Sulliman?"

All ignored the question.

"Markl is also magic and so is Calcifer, though I suppose you can already see that. Sophie's training to be a witch." Howl explained. "Just to clarify."

"Ah, Miss Sophie." The Doctor had become rather taken with her and her starlight hair. "Tell me, what is your connection to Master Howl. His apprentice?"

"No." Said Sophie bluntly. "His wife."

"Oh," said The Doctor, a bit ruffled. "Well, looks like the TARDIS is in working order. Everyone in, in, IN!" He ushered the group through the door. "Sorry Calcifer but were going to have to leave you behind."

"It's okay." Calcifer moaned forlornly. "They always do."

**Okay, today I decided to have fun and interview Howl. Please enjoy...and review. Always review. It makes me happy. **

**Me:** **Now, which do you prefer, Howl, Jenkins, or Pendragon?**

**Howl: Howl will be fine.**

**Me: So Howl. How would you describe The Doctor?**

**Howl: He's a nosy arse who asks to many questions points his sonic whatever he calls it in the wrong places.**

**Me: Um...how...straightforward. You really don't like him do you?**

**Additional Note: I need some ideas on how to defeat the weeping angels, desperately. Please help out.**


	4. In Which Amy's Ring Glows

** Sorry updates have been a bit slow but again, I do have a life besides just this. Please R&R.**

**Oh, and by the way. I don't own HMC nor Doctor Who. That privilege goes to someone else.**

"Okay now." The Doctor said, pulling a series of levers and pushing a row of buttons. "Everyone hanging on tight? Got a good grip on something? Well I hope you do because we will be achieving liftoff in five, four." Howl grabbed Sophie and the rail; Sophie grabbed Markl, Markl latched onto Granny Witch who clutched Heen in her pudgy hands. "Three, two, ONE!" Everything began to shake and become very unstable. "Welcome to the TARDIS!" He shouted over the loud whooshing noise.

"Why is everything so wobbly?" Yelled Markl. The Doctor didn't answer. He was running around, banging and pressing things. It looked very unnecessary. Like he was trying to put on a good show for his audience. The TARDIS lurched and they all screamed, all except for The Doctor who was laughing like he was having the time of his life.

"Is it always like this?" Sophie hollered breathlessly from Howl's protective death grip.

"YES!" Amy shrieked. Even she hadn't gotten used to this. Her knuckles were white from being clenched tightly on the console.

"Well, I do wish it would stop!"

As if it had been listening, the TARDIS became stationary. Howl relaxed so his hand sat comfortably on Sophie's hip. She still cradled Markl.

"How unusual." The Doctor mused. "It seems the TARDIS has actually listened to her. Usually she only listens to me."

Sophie wondered why he was referring to the TARDIS as if it were alive. For all she know it might have been. It was all very peculiar. Not that she wasn't very used to peculiar but it was that this man, he was a different kind of strange. It seemed as if he and his companion wasn't from Ingary or anywhere else she had ever heard of. She remembered visiting Howl's home, a place called Wales. This had the same feeling. It wasn't just peculiar. It was mystifying, electrifying, and a little terrifying. She didn't ask why he talked about his time machine as if it was a woman. Some things were best left unsaid.

"Alrighty now. Let's see where we've landed." The Doctor said with what sounded like genuine cheer. "The door squeaked as he opened it. "Hmmm. Hills of the green and gently rolling type, a tiny town down below. Ring any bells?" They each stepped out to survey the lush land.

"It's pretty but there's nothing here." Amy noted.

"Now don't be like that Amelia. The Doctor replied enthusiastically. "Think! Use your brain! Rory could be invisible. Right here with us! Or under the ground we walk on! Hey! Remember that time there were lizard people living in the center of-"

An annoyed Amy cut him off. "You're rambling again."

"Ah, sorry." With that he gave a few short hops, as if to test out the earth. "Not much of a waste, is it?"

"Oh no!" Sophie said, who had noticed that she was not only doing her own talking but Howls as well. He was half concealed behind her shoulder (a great feat since he was a 6' wizard and she was a woman who only fit into store bought dresses if she brought in the waist and hem considerably), sulking over these queer new people that had so suddenly invaded his territory. "The Wastes are up there." She pointed up over the hills, towards an unseen expanse. "It seems we've landed in some poor shepherd's field." Sophie nodded towards the fluffy sheep shaped cotton balls dotting the grass. Suddenly, Amy gasped.

"Oh my god." Her eyeballs grew to the size of tomatoes. The diamond on her engagement ring was trembling and emitting a sparkling shine. The gold band sputtered a little and a thin beam of light, like a laser pointer, shot out of the stone. It pointed towards a cloud of mist to the east then was lost in the fog.

"Oh good." Howl reappeared, all sulkiness lost. "It's working."

Confusion then fury flashed across Amy's face. "What the HELL did you DO to my RING?" Every other word or so was accentuated as she marched up to Howl and grabbed the ruffled white collar of his shirt. Sophie and The Doctor rushed up to pry her hands off him. She swung a punch but all it hit was air.

"Relax." Howl seemed surprisingly at ease for a person who was just attacked. "Don't worry your pretty ginger head. I did you a favor." Amy growled and Sophie aimed one of famous disapproving glanced at him. Howl only laughed and continued. "I put an enchantment on that ring that always points to your hearts desire." He and Sophie smiled at each other. The Doctor noticed the matching pewter and amethyst bands on their fingers. No doubt they had the same charm.

"So...Rory's that way?" Amy asked uncertainly. She pointed a finger towards the fog.

"Seems like it."

Amy grinned with excitement and lunged forward. This time, instead of attacking Howl, she hugged him. A big, tight, bear hug around his waist. Sophie looked displeased. Amy saw her and let go.

"Sorry, sorry." She didn't look sorry at all. She was giggling and smiling. Her curls were bouncing around her pale and freckled face. "Thank you." She said breathlessly. "Let's go!" She ran towards the mist. The others followed behind.


	5. In Which Things Are All To Familiar

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I don't own HMC or Doctor Who.**

Howl and The Doctor bounded after her. Sophie walked behind with Markl. Each had a protective hand on Granny. As she heaved Heen up the hill, Sophie couldn't help but notice the contrasts between the two men. The Doctor was lean but sturdy and grounded, a common effect for a person who had to sound sure of himself at all times. His hair was chestnut and shaggy and he was dressed mainly in shades of brown and green as apposed to Howl's vibrant outfits. The wizard was springing up the hill. Clothed in lavender pants and thin as toothpicks, each leg was fully extended at each leap. His black hair and emerald earrings bounced with each jump. He had recently taken to wearing eye shadow, a phase that Sophie hoped would soon pass. To call Howl colorful would be an understatement.

Sophie broke of her thoughts when the men entered the fog. Soon after, she found herself leading her motley little family through the condensation, which seemed as thick and white as the whipped cream on one of Cesari's cakes.

"Howl?" She shouted through the whiteness. "Doctor? Amy?" There was no answer.

"Sophie?" Markl whimpered and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Don't be frightened Markl." She found herself repeating the same words she had said that morning, when the TARDIS landed in their living room. "They're probably just ahead and can't hear us."

"No Sophie. Look!" A dark shadow was falling upon them. "There's something there." Some sort of structure loomed ahead. To her dismay, she recognized it.

"Oh fu-I mean shi-Arg! DAMNATION!" She exploded. Markl wasn't the least taken aback. He had heard Howl say "damnation" many times before as well as all the other words Sophie had attempted.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My castle!" Granny Witch cried happily.

They were in The Wastes. By now, the fog had cleared a little and it had grown rather hot. The sand on the ground started burning through the soles of their shoes.

"This is impossible!" Sophie huffed indignantly. "We were on the edge of Market Chipping only a moment ago!" The Witch paid her no heed. She ran up to her long abandoned home and to what appeared to be a door, dusted in the yellowed sand of The Wastes.

"Open up!" She cackled, pounding on the wood. "Don't keep me all day you stupid castle! You are mine after all!"

"Granny, I don't think this it such a good idea." Sophie warned.

"NONSENSE! LET ME IN YOU USELESS CASTLE!" After a good deal of pounding the door swung open and Granny ran in.

"Granny!" Sophie and Markl hurried after her. Inside the castle it was dark and the walls appeared to be fused-together chimney pots. Sophie had the eerie and uncomfortable feeling that something was watching her.

They chased Granny through the corridors (she was surprisingly fast for an old lady) until they entered a domed room. A young man was leaning against the wall, eyes wide and scared. Angel-like statues surrounded him. The angels had their backs to the doorway. Sophie assumed that this man must be Rory.

"Get out off here." He hissed. "It's not safe."

"But we've come to help you." Sophie hissed back. Rory did not respond although his face had an expression of mortal terror. Sophie heard him squeak with fear and she felt a cold touch on her collarbone. An angel was standing next to her. She saw it out of the corner of her eye. "Oh bother." She groaned. And then she was no longer in the Witch of the Waste's castle.

Amy stood in front of the collapsed doorway. She could not find any of the others and assumed they were all inside the...whatever it was. It looked like some sort of building made out of flower pots heaped together. The only problem was that the door was locked. She was standing sassily with one hip jutting out, contemplating kicking her way in when a thought crossed her mind. Why not just knock? She raised one fist to the rotting boards. Three sharp raps were all it took. The door swung open all on it's own. Amy disregarded all stories about entering through doors that opened by themselves in which the characters met horrible fates and stepped through. She walked through the long hall to a circular room. She did not find The Doctor but Rory, who was cowering against the far wall, surrounded by weeping angels. Amy froze.

"Rory," she said. "Don't blink. Don't look away. Look at them but not the eyes. I'm coming." She began to take slow, paced steps towards him.

"Thank God you're here." He breathed. "Where's The Doctor?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully.

"Hey Amy?"

"Hang on Rory."

"I really need to blink."

"Don't!"

His eyelids fluttered.

"Don't you dare Rory Williams!"

Several angels appeared from behind and formed a circle around Amy, knocking her off her feet."

"Damn you."

"Sorry."

**Reviews, constructive criticism, and suggestions are more that welcome. **


	6. In Which Sophie Talks to a Stranger

**It's been such a long time! This entire month has been one giant guilt trip. I've been dealing with some stuff but now that it's summer I have a lot of free time on my hands so I should be updating fairly quickly. I would also like to dedicate this next chapter to my sister, today's her birthday! So happy birthday Janie!**

** I don't own HMC or DW, enjoy!**

Two men stood in the clearing fog. The Doctor and The Terrible Wizard Howl. As small wisps of mists blew through their hair, a castle came into view. To be more specific is was less of a castle then it was a big heap of chimney pots. The Doctor, lankily built with a chiseled face, cocked one eyebrow curiously. The Wizard's reaction was much different. Howl began twitching and soon, the twitches became violent spasms, wracking his entire toothpickish body. A string of profanity emitted from his mouth.

"Howl? Are you quite alright?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"NO! I am not quite all right! Thank you for asking!"

"Well, what is it?"

Howl pointed one trembling finger at the chimney pot house. "That," he said. "Is a very wicked place."

At those words The Doctor wasted no time in knocking briskly at the structure's depilated door.

"Hello? Anyone home? This is The Doctor calling." With a loud creak, the door opened a sliver, almost unwillingly. Almost as if it did not want any more people, certainly not The Doctor, walking it's halls. Seemingly pleased he leaped forward enthusiastically; ready to conquer whatever lurked in the dark of the corridors and then some.

"What do you think your doing?" Howls huffed.

"Oh, are you coming along or not? Don't be such a cowardly prat, get off your behind and help me! Your wife, son, dog, and adopted grandmother could possibly be trapped in there, in mortal peril!"

Howl was about to contradict The Doctor, saying that Markl was not _his_ son, nor was Heen _his_ dog or Granny _his_ adopted grandmother, then decided to just keep quiet about it and follow The Doctor, no matter how horrible the thought of following that fool might be.

Sophie found herself in a strange but oddly familiar place. She had been there once before. It was Howl's world. The country called Whales. She and her family were standing on a grimy, remarkably street. Markl and Granny clung to Sophie's skirts.

"Markl." She whispered. "Don't be frightened. I do believe I know where we are."

She stopped a young man walking past them. He was rather fetching, about her age with tousled blond hair and baby blue eyes. His teeth were a bit crooked and he limped slightly.

"Aren't you a pretty thing? What can I do for ya luv?" He had a thick cockney accent, quite charming really.

"Um, yes. I was just confirming. We are in Whales?"

The man guffawed. "You mean Wales? Nah, we're not in Wales. London's where we at. East London."

Now Sophie felt like exactly what she was, a dumb foreigner. "You say we are in the country London? Would you be so kind as to tell us how to get to Wales?"

He laughed again. "You're quite confused, ya little gray mouse." He said, referring her silvery hair. Sophie reeled back in shock. Only one other person had ever called her a little gray mouse and that was Howl, on the first day they met.

"Yes, well, we're from out of town."

The blond Londoner eyed their clothing. Sophie did too. She didn't notice anything very remarkably unusual about them, although they were substantially different from everyone else's. "You Amish?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I suppose you would take a cab to Wales, though that would cost you a bit. I could drive you and save you some money." He grinned hopefully. It was a sweet grin, all crooked but surprisingly white teeth.

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Colin. Colin Middleton." Colin stuck out his hand. Sophie took it hesitantly.

"Sophie Pendragon. This is Markl, Granny, and Heen."

" 'S a pleasure." Colin slurred, shaking each of their hands.

Throughout the ride in Colin's horseless carriage Colin chattered incessantly. He told them about his job as a cashier at an Asian food store and his sister who lived in Leeds, anything worth commenting on in his life. Sophie hardly uttered a word.

"Where'd you say you needed to go sweetheart?"

"Wales." Sophie whispered, petrified in the front seat.

"Yes, but where in Wales. I need an address, I ain't physic, you know."

It suddenly struck Sophie that she didn't know where to go. She didn't even know why she decided to go to Wales. Frustrated, she banged her forehead against the dash.

"Feidrfair." Granny spoke up from the backseat.

"I beg your pardon?" Sophie said, baffled.

"Feidrfair, Cardigan, Wales. That's were Howl's sister lives. Her house is yellow and it has one of those funny doors with the wavy glass on it." Granny nodded decisively, seeming fairly certain of these facts.

"Megan! Of course!" Sophie smacked her forehead. How could she have been so dense! Howl's sister, Megan Rivendell was probably the only person in the entire world that could help them. "Wait, how do you know that?" She turned to the old woman sitting placidly behind her.

"I spent a fair time stalking them to blackmail Howl, you know, back when I was younger."

Colin looked a little a little taken aback by this but did not question. "We'll be there in 'bout an hour." He said quietly.

Sophie stood with Colin and the others, assessing the small lane. Unlike her first visit, in which it had been gray and drizzling, the sun was shining. The house that was in front of them was painted a brilliant, bright hue that was, without a doubt, yellow. It was the only house on the street that was that particular color.

"Do you think it's the right one Sophie." Markl asked.

"Almost certain." She replied.

"Only one way to find out." Colin declared as he led them through the garden to the front door. Sophie noticed little changes that had been made about the house's appearance. The shrubs had been pruned to a more uniform shape, the previously unoccupied patch of dirt by the stairs was now home to neat rows of alternating pink and purple flowers, the wooden sign declaring the family name had been removed. She knocked on the glass part of the door, hoping that she was at the right house. She terribly hated talking to strangers.

Sophie's fears became reality when the woman who answered was not Megan but a complete stranger. She was rather pretty, thought Sophie, she had never seen anything like her. The woman had smooth mocha colored skin, her brown-black hair was pulled away from her face to reveal remarkably plump lips, and a slightly flat nose. Charming crinkles adorned the corners of her playfully bright eyes.

"Yes?" Her accent matched Colin's. Sophie, scared stiff, did not respond so Markl stepped up.

"We were wondering if Megan was home?"

"Megan?"

"Megan Rivendell?"

Recognition flashed across the woman's face and relief across Sophie's. "Oh! You mean the Rivendells. They moved about a year ago." She watched as Sophie slumped down in despair. "But I have their address in the kitchen. Come in!" She ushered them inside. "I'm Martha by the way. Martha Stewart-Jones."

**Note: I've combined the HMC book and movie so some things may be different.**


	7. In Which the Author Has a Message

Alright, ya punks. I know I haven't updated in 138 years but I wrote this when I was thirteen and to be honest, I'm kind of embarrassed by it. Plus, I'm quite busy nowadays (college! adult responsibilities!). I'm not planning on updating any time soon and if anyone, _anyone_ wants to take it of my hands, message me. Sorry to the 25 or so people who actually enjoyed this fanfic.~Anastasia


End file.
